1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical slab type electrophoresis apparatus, and more particularly to a vertical slab type electrophoresis apparatus which is capable of fixedly holding a gel holding glass sheet couple with uniform force and in a facilitated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vertical slab gel electrophoresis system which is superior to the disk type electrophoresis system in operationability and resolution and which is capable of two-dimensional development is frequently used these days as a means suitable for separation and analysis of biological components such as proteins, nucleic acids and the like. The conventional apparatus employed for such electrophoresis processes usually have a gel holding glass sheet couple connected to a buffer liquid chamber by fixing the opposite sides of the glass sheets to support column portions by the use of clips 10 or screws or by fixing arbitrary points by the means of wedges (FIG. 10).
However, electrophoresis apparatus with such fixing means are found to be unsatisfactory because of the problems arising from uneven force of retention and fixation, e.g. distortion of gels, deterioration of migration images and fracture of glass sheets.